Tsukino Hoshi
Tsukino Hoshi '(月野保志 ''Tsukino Hoshi) is one of the main characters of Fashionista Party Pretty Cure!. She is an intelligent girl who is also a fashionable model. Hoshi's alter ego is 'Cure Pegasus '(キュアペガサス Kyua Pegasasu), the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. Her catchphrase is 'Not good enough! '(十分ではありません！''Jūbunde wa arimasen!). Appearance Hoshi has long blue hair with a pink ribbon tying most of it up, and golden eyes. She wears a pearl necklace as her main accessory. Her casual outfit consists of a pink dress with a white jacket, and blue heels. As Cure Pegasus, Hoshi's hair becomes longer and turns sea blue, which is worn up into a side ponytail, and wears a white headband with a blue cloud on it. She has a pair of blue heart-shaped earrings that hang upside down from her ears and a blue choker. On her wrists, she wears pink and blue wristbands with little bows. She wears a pink and blue dress with poofy short sleeves. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly blue with layers of pink underneath it and small blue bows on each side, on top of it. She wears her respective Fashion Badge on the left side of her shirt. On the left side of her hip hangs a large blue bow with a tail that reaches well below the knee. On the other side of her hip hangs her Fashionista Party Mirror. She wears thigh high black dark pink socks and a pair of blue knee high boots. Personality Hoshi is a girl who is strict and stubborn, but despite her somewhat cold personality, she can be very caring for the friends she has. She is an intelligent and also fashionable girl who is a popular model. She believes that fashion shows are not to make people happy, but to show them the newest fashions, however, this belief changes after meeting Hiroshi Mitsuko. She specialises in the 'arty' type of fashions. History Becoming Cure Pegasus Hoshi was described as "beautiful and graceful" and was exactly the model everyone expected from her. However, Hoshi felt lonely because she had no friends, but refused to show her feelings, and continued to work hard. She then checked her schedule and found she was doing a photo shoot. She quickly changed out of her school uniform into her casual clothes, grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom. Hoshi found the place where she was supposed to do her photo shoot, but saw another model there. The model smiled at Hoshi. Hoshi recognised this model straight away: it was Hiroshi Mitsuko, the popular 14-year-old model. Hoshi said that Mitsuko had done better in the fashion show. Hoshi and Mitsuko then did a photo shoot together, and posed in beautiful and graceful poses in the 'arty' type of fashions. After the photo shoot, Hoshi walked home, but not before seeing a Yami and a Devil, Mal himself! Before the Yami could attack Hoshi, a girl came and punched the Yami! Hoshi recognised the girl as Cure Aurora, the Pretty Cure of Hope. But Cure Aurora seemed to be struggling. Well, sure, she had strength, grace and beauty, not to mention excellent fighting skills. Hoshi, finally understanding, then told Cure Aurora: she needed a teammate! Cure Aurora, obviously embarrassed, said that while fighting as a Pretty Cure, she was looking her own teammates. Hoshi said that even though she was busy nearly all the time, she will become a Pretty Cure and help her new friend, Cure Aurora! Just then, Hoshi was bathed in blue light. Finding herself in another dimension, a yellow fox-like fairy named Beauty appeared before Hoshi and said that Hoshi was the chosen Light of Intelligence, and she had the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Hoshi, nodding, then took the Fashionista Party Mirror that Beauty gave her, and transformed into the Pretty Cure of Intelligence, Cure Pegasus! Relationships 'Hiroshi Mitsuko - 'When the girls first met, Hoshi said that Mitsuko's modeling wasn't good enough, but after Hoshi became Cure Pegasus, Mitsuko and Hoshi became good friends. 'Himura Natsumi - 'Natsumi believes that Hoshi is a 'fashion wannabe' and Hoshi believes that Natsumi is a 'temper-tantrum girl'. Even though the two are teammates, they argue a lot of the time. 'Arashi Utau - 'Hoshi loves how graceful Utau is, and Utau loves how confident Hoshi is. The two share a friendly relationship. Cure Pegasus 'Cure Pegasus '(キュアペガサス ''Kyua Pegasasu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hoshi. She controls the power of wind. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Design My Fashion!" Her main attack is Pegasus Burst. Attacks |-|Finishers= *Pegasus Flight' - Cure Pegasus' main purification attack. *'Rainbow Fashion Fortissimo' - Cure Pegasus' purification attack with Cure Aurora, Cure Crimson and Cure Lavender. *'Duet Design' - Cure Pegasus' purification with either Cure Aurora, Cure Crimson or Cure Lavender. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Pegasus Kick''' - Cure Pegasus kicks the enemy. *'Pegasus Hurricane' - Cure Pegasus circles around herself very fast to create a tornado to knock the enemy off balance. *'Double Pretty Cure Kick' - Cure Pegasus and Cure Aurora kick the enemy. *'Double Pretty Cure Punch' - Cure Pegasus and Cure Crimson punch the enemy. *'Double Pretty Cure Impact' - Cure Pegasus and Cure Lavender shoot a beam of wind and thunder at the enemy. Etymology Tsukino (月野): ''Tsuki (ツキ) means either "moon" or "month" while ''No ''(野) means "field". '''Hoshi (保志): 'Hoshi ''is both a name and word that means "star". Therefore, Tsukino Hoshi means either "moon field star" or "month field star". The last name is not a pun because its meaning is not related to her powers, both the given name is a pun because a model is a celebrity, and celebrities are also known as "stars", and Hoshi is a model. ''Cure Pegasus ''means the legendary horse from Greek Mythology with silver wings and could fly. Songs Hoshi's voice actress, Numakura Manami, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ikeda Aya, Iguchi Yuka and Minaguchi Yuko, the voice actresses for Hiroshi Mitsuko, Himura Natsumi and Arashi Utau. Singles * Pegasus * Watashi No Kami Ni Kaze (The Wind In My Hair) * Watashi No Kokoro De (With My Heart) Duets * There Were Two (''along with the voice actress of Hiroshi Mitsuko) * Irreplaceable (along with the voice actress of Himura Natsumi) * The Heart of Tomorrow (along with the voice actress of Arashi Utau) * A Modeling Dream (along with the voice actresses of Hiroshi Mitsuko, Himura Natsumi and Arashi Utau) Trivia * Hoshi is the second Pretty Cure to have her Cure name after an animal, preceded by Mishou Mai/Cure Egret. ** It should be noted, however, that ''Pegasus ''is a legendary animal with wings, while an ''Egret ''is a bird. * Hoshi is the fourth Pretty Cure to control the power of wind, preceded by Mishou Mai/Cure Windy, Midorikawa Nao/Cure March and Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess. * She is the fourth Pretty Cure to be a model, preceded by Aono Miki/Cure Berry, Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle and Hiroshi Mitsuko/Cure Aurora. * Hoshi shares a few similarites with Aono Miki/Cure Berry: ** Both are the second Cures of their respective teams. ** Both have a strong relationship to the pink Cure (Momozono Love and Hiroshi Mitsuko). ** Both are the blue Cures. ** Both are models (in Miki's case, she wants to become one when Hoshi is already one). ** Both have been chosen to be Pretty Cure. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Tsukino Hoshi Cure Pegasus Previews Category:Cures Category:Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! Category:Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Blue Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters